<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿A quién le importa la tristeza del diablo? by Belladhonna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772038">¿A quién le importa la tristeza del diablo?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna'>Belladhonna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prisoners (2013), The Devil All the Time (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Detectives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Tension, The Devil All The Time - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:36:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David se ha rendido a esa temporal debilidad de animo que suele conocerse como depresión, tiene una sola misión, todo ha sido escrupulosamente planeado.<br/>Saldrá bien, piensa, o eso quiere hasta que alguien se interpone en la marcha.</p><p>"— Uhh... ¿Así me va a interrogar? ¿Tan salvajemente y a la intemperie dónde podría escaparme? Vamos adentro, así me tiene seguro"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arvin Russell/David Loki, Detective Loki (Prisoners)/Arvin Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿A quién le importa la tristeza del diablo?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Una lóbrega madrugada, adornada con enormes nubarrones de tormenta, en un domingo de otoño que coqueteaba con los inicios frígidos de noviembre. Había una tostada caliente en el plato, y un jalde color monocromático alrededor de la casa. Sencillo. Complicado.</p><p>Al otro lado de la ciudad, había un detective que se ha rendido a esa temporal debilidad de ánimo que suele conocerse como depresión. O quizá solo estaba ansioso. Vivía librando batallas que no eran suyas en arenas que no respondían por él. Pero solo porque esas mismas tampoco darían la cara por los verdaderos afectados, le tocaba a él hacerse cargo de poner ambas mejillas.</p><p>La carretera era silenciosa, todo era silencioso desde aquel pequeño gran evento, el pueblo tenía esta arisca ambivalencia en la que realmente querían celebrar, pero era mas supeditados por la resaca post bélica que cargaban con memorias de un fresco día ayer, y antier.</p><p>David verdaderamente andaba muy necesitado de estímulos que lo distraigan, vivía solo y aunque entre veces iba por las compras, la realidad todavía llevaba ese sabor neutro e inodoro, por ello se divertía recibiendo disparos cerca del ojo o hablando con la exactitud clínica que la actualidad y su propia profesión demandaba.</p><p>No es que me quiera meter en tu vida, dijo Hank Palmer dos mañanas atrás mientras mordía una manzana, pero de un tiempo a esta parte te encuentro abatido, y David Loki no habló pero el que calla otorga, así que Hank lo entendió perfectamente y se dio el lujo de proseguir, ¿Qué te tiene así? ¿Es el estrés lo que te pone tan decaído? Es verdad que estoy un poco bajo, respondió David, el estrés, lo dudo mucho, hasta donde se, amo mi trabajo, pero en ocasiones todo me agota y aburre, no he resuelto ni un maldito caso estos últimos meses, y me frustra.</p><p>¡Pues entonces distráete, colega! distraerse es la mejor caricia al alma, no hay pruebas pero tampoco dudas de que algo tienes que hacer para salir del marasmo en que te encuentras, o depresión, depresión o marasmo, da lo mismo, el orden de los factores no altera esa cara larga que tienes, ¿Qué haces cuando no te están golpeando?</p><p>David solo sonrió como si no necesitase un psicólogo y un hobbie resolviese sus problemas. Leo, o escucho música, no duermo mucho pero cuando tengo tiempo libre me gusta recuperar todas las horas de sueño perdidas, o si no me están golpeando, entreno en el gimnasio y en el campo de tiro para cuando de verdad me estén golpeando.</p><p>Todo eso esta bien, pero si no funciona para que dejes de fruncir el ceño, prueba con otras cosas, finalmente dijo Palmer, antes de sugerir una lista de actividades que sinceramente no escuchó ni recordaba. Aunque tenía razón, debía buscar cosas para hacer.</p><p>Por eso estaba conduciendo, no viendo la hora de llegar para salir del encerrado aire acondicionado del auto, que era caliente y perfecto para los que necesitaban más de tres suéteres si no querían coger una pulmonía, pero a él le acribillaba las fosas nasales, sintiendo que necesitaba respirar del fresco aliento natural de la tierra.</p><p>Tenía una sola misión ese día, e iba a por ello, pero para tener una idea clara de lo que era su caso, bastaba con decir que el señor Willard Russell tenía un extraño fetiche con los sacrificios y sangre en las manos, así que para poder sacarle las respuestas a la mala (cosa que siempre funcionaba) primero debía fingir que estaba convencido de su honestidad y que lo creía un buen hombre y no un fanático religioso.</p><p>No recuerdo haber hecho algo de lo que tu debas preocuparte, o rememorar algún acto mío que te traiga hasta aquí, diría Russell, como toda persona culpable, porque si no fuese un condenado, estaría desubicado y la confusión sería mas gestual que verbal. ¿Está seguro señor Russell? Por que a mi me enviaron solo a investigar, así que supongo que no tiene inconveninete en que tome alguna captura de datos mediante unas breves preguntas, diría David Loki a toda respuesta, porque ya ha entrenado ese breve monologo tantas veces como para contar, pero si para recordar.</p><p>Claro, cooperaré en todo lo que la policía necesite, respondería Willard queriendo demostrar confianza y que no tiene nada que ocultar, cuando en realidad, quien está exento de toda falta, pediría que se le aleje de un caso policiaco lo antes posible.</p><p>La charla podría haber acontecido más o menos de esta manera si el pudiese controlar la realidad, y se ahorraría muchos elogios y sonrisas plásticas, aunque por su experiencia, las cosas solían tomar un cause similar, solo que mucho menos ditirámbicamente.</p><p>Repiqueteó el borde rugoso del volante con lo que le quedaba de uña por tanto mordérselas, generalmente lo hacía inconsciente, pero está ocasión sus pupilas se tomaron el tiempo de estacionar en el tenue movimiento, antes de que el semáforo le indicara que podía seguir avanzando.</p><p>No se sabía la dirección de los Russell, pero conocía la ciudad para confiar en que él podría encontrar solo el domicilio sin pararse a preguntar, por dentro del bonito auto privado, estaba volteando a todos lados, ya había entrado a la colonia, faltaba la calle y luego el número.</p><p>Decir que no estaba nervioso era ser muy prepotente, si, había hecho eso un millar de veces, pero como cada cabeza era un mundo, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que algún demente lo estuviera esperando del otro lado de la puerta con un arma en mano. Y él en segundos estaría tocando esa puerta.</p><p>Se estacionó cuando estuvo seguro de que esa era la casa correcta, era de madera y estaba muy cerca de un bosque, uno que podría estar coludido a sus supuestos crímenes, pero no lo sabría hasta ver al señor Russell a los ojos y averiguarlo.</p><p>Se tomó su momento para coger el arma y guardarla en un sitio favorable para un posible atraco, luego salió por fin respirando el aliento gélido de la mañana.</p><p>La casa estaba rodeada de hierba verde y paja, le daban unos tintes pintorescos, le recordaba a la casa que Hank tenía con su esposa, solo que esta era medianamente mas sombría y estaba asociada con actos cuestionables.</p><p>Subió las pequeñas escaleras que daban a la puerta negra, parecía madera de caoba, como pigmentada por un bermellón ensombrecido, como ese liquido vital y rojizo que al oxidarse no se desprende y es oscuro.</p><p>Tocó la puerta varias veces, tres le pareció un buen numero, tres golpes rápidos y dinámicos, pero de tono grave para que, estuviesen arriba o abajo lo alcanzaran a escuchar.</p><p>No hubo respuesta, lo que era extraño pues en domingo nadie trabajaba, quiso husmear por el resquicio de la ventana pero le parecía poco ético y maleducado siendo que no tenía una orden.</p><p>Volvió a tocar, esta vez con un acompañamiento de voz.</p><p>— ¡Señor Russell!</p><p>Y a continuación, sin pausa, preocupadose ya un poco por el posible abandono de hogar, otra voz, mas delgada y fácil de escuchar que la suya dijo:</p><p>— Él no va a abrir</p><p>De una esquina, se asomaba un niño, bueno, no era un niño, lo conocía, era el hijo del señor Russell, tenía que conocerlo ¿Tenía 18? Quizá 19, tenía 19 a decir verdad, en ese entonces no le había importado mucho su expediente.</p><p>Lo miró escrutrinadoramente un segundo, antes de hablar.</p><p>— ¿Si? ¿Y por qué?</p><p>— Porque no está — dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo, y lo era relativamente, si embargo, no le gustaba ese tonito burlón, le recordaba un poco al novio del amigo de Hank, joven, prepotente. Aunque este chico se miraba un poco menos arrogante que el tal Harley.</p><p>— ¿Y dónde está?</p><p>La sonrisa del chico estiró sus labios, que eran pequeños y delgados, de un tentador rosa, y estaban extrañamente humectados pese al frío, sospechó que el muchacho se los debería de morder mucho.</p><p>— Uhh... ¿Así me va a interrogar? ¿Tan salvajemente y a la intemperie dónde podría escaparme? Vamos adentro, así me tiene seguro</p><p>David no dijo nada, debía ser profesional, más con este chico atolondrado, era medianamente conocido por no dejarse de los bravucones y a la vez, ser la puta del pueblo y para el pueblo. Bueno, no lo sabían, pero se rumoraba por las calles que salía con cuánto tipo se le pusiera enfrente. Aunque a decir verdad parecía demasiado tímido para ello. O al menos lo suficientemente recatado.</p><p>El chico, Arvin, su nombre era Arvin, decíamos, sonrió y se deslizó hacia las escaleras, haciéndose espacio después entre la figura de Loki y la puerta que abrió con un pequeño juego de llaves.</p><p>Él entró primero, era su casa, tenía sentido, después lo hizo él, por detrás de su perfecto trasero redondo, encontrándose con un jalde color monocromático alrededor de la casa. Y una tostada fría en un plato. Sencillo. Complicado.</p><p>Cómo no era una mansión, la cocina era muy accesible, así que ahí se sentó para abrirle la boca al niño.</p><p>— ¿Quiere un café señor?</p><p>Nunca le vinieron la cosas de "señor" o "maestro" pero debía admitir que la forma en la que el chico lo decía sonaba muy sensual.</p><p>— No gracias — contestó dirigiendose a él, no a secas pero si con una seriedad ecuánime.</p><p>— Le haré un café</p><p>Bueno, era obstinado e indomito, logró razonar cuando ya estaba poniendo la cafetera, y el chico probablemente haría y diría lo que él quisiera, no importaba que tan señor detective fuera. O qué tan cara de malo tuviera.</p><p>Fueron unos minutos tranquilos, en otra situación los hubiese sentido incómodos por el mutismo en ellos, pero Arvin era bueno siendo un muchacho sosegado, que incluso se sintió acoginado, mientras los suaves ruidos de la taza, la cuchara, el pote de azúcar contra la madera etc inundaban.</p><p>Sintió un delgado cuerpo cernirse sobre él, que crispó sus sentidos ante la sorpresa, cuando estuvo su bebida, luego un brazo que se impulsaba hacia adelante con la taza y un "Aquí, <em>señor</em>" peligrosamente cerca de su oído.</p><p>Estaba muy cerca, si el joven Russell quisiera lo habría podido apuñalar en la espalda, pero no, y agradecía a Dios por ello.</p><p>Bebió un poco, estaba caliente, y casi se quema la lengua, pero aunque le gustaba el café, por la mañanas y por las tardes, lo dejó en la mesa luego de zambullirse un trago.</p><p>— ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde está tu padre? – preguntó con un impasible acorde en su voz, iba bien con respecto al clima y para contrarestar los humos burlones del chico. Aunque no funcionó del todo.</p><p>— No lo sé</p><p>— ¿Bueno y que me puedes decir de él?</p><p>— Nada que usted no sepa ya – Arvin ya no respondió en un largo segundo, pero seguía riéndose como el bastardo que David conocía. Odiaba ese tipo de gente, la que no se tomaba nada enserio, la que era impulsiva, demasiado libertina y Russell era todo ello y lo que le seguía — ¿Quiere saber su fecha de cumpleaños?</p><p>David evocó un suspiro prolongado para dejarle en evidencia que no estaba para sus jueguecitos.</p><p>— Quiero saber para que usan el tronco en medio del bosque</p><p>Arvin respondió inmediatamente, pero mas concreto de lo que solía ser, y no tan visible pero si un tanto apesadumbrado.</p><p>— Para sacrificios...aunque no funcionan</p><p>No quiso ya seguir cuestionando en esa línea de pensamiento, o sus palabras y las del chico iban a ser hirientes y pegajosas, y él venía aquí por pistas, no por desconsolados fehacientes. Se dieron un minuto. En realidad, llevaban meses dándose un minuto. Un respiro, un día. Un poco.</p><p>— ¿Cómo te hiciste ese moretón en el ojo? – encauzo sus palabras por un rumbo mas dinámico y casual. La pregunta que cualquier desconocido le haría al chico una vez entablada una conversación. Si, se dijo, así podría mantener su distancia y ser severo al mismo tiempo.</p><p>— Un día me cansé de los que molestaban en la infancia</p><p>— Entonces ya golpeas de vuelta</p><p>— Bueno, si eso lo hace sentir tranquilo...</p><p>No era su definición de tranquilo, porque entendía lo que allanaba detrás de esa confesión, y no le gustaba para nada lo que ahí podía palpar.</p><p>— Defensa propia, eso me pone tranquilo. Supongo que actuamos en función de nuestros traumas y peligros — prefería hacerse el de la vista gorda, hoy no tenía invitaciones ni ganas de impartir una catedra paternalista sobre porque hacerle daño a la gente era malo.</p><p>— Usted golpea impunemente ¿Es eso una manifestación de sus traumas?</p><p>— Lo hago para proteger esta ciudad, incluyéndote – puntualizó, remarcando el grosor de su garganta en esa última palabra.</p><p>— Entonces protección, esa sería una razón número tres para actuar – Arvin dijo, estaba cruzado de brazos desde hace ya un buen rato, los expertos en lenguaje corporal dirían que se estaba cerrando para con él, pero David que ya había tratado con ese mocoso, diría que hoy estaba incluso mas cooperativo de lo que alguna vez lo vio.</p><p>Hubo otra pausa, Arvin lucía como quien reflexiona una seria amonestación maternal, como si algo le aquejara, y él no quiso interrumpirlo hasta que la voz del niño, con revuelo de seguridad y mentón en alto dijo:</p><p>— ¿Usted me protegería?</p><p>— Si eres alguien inocente, si, por supuesto — se había tardado un extendido parpadeo en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo, para luego arrepentirse de las palabras que escogió.</p><p>— ¿Inocencia del tipo en la que definitivamente no golpee a Tompsom con un bate de béisbol hasta dejarlo inconsciente? O ¿Del tipo en la que definitivamente no me gusta que me aten a la cama y de follen duro por detrás?</p><p>Fue una sorda y brusca oración, que en el fondo de su mente tardo en procesar, cosas así, y en un contexto así eran difíciles de masticar, mucho más de tragar y hacerles la descomposición para finalmente o reír o enojarse. Advirtió como la dirección de sus pensamientos y el ánimo inafectivo e impávido que tenía que cargar cambiaban. Sabía que debía lucir como un bruto alternando entre esas dos, y en su cabeza un cartel que decía "Error" debía estar brillando, por la forma en la que la sonrisita socarrona le hizo querer rodar los ojos.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿No era la número dos la repuesta obvia detective? ¿Por qué se tarda en contestar? Creí que usted no era corrupto</p><p>— No lo soy — respondió a la velocidad del rayo, siguiéndolo con la mirada cuando Arvin comenzó a caminar en su dirección.</p><p>— No, pero es crédulo y hace caso a lo que este pueblo mentiroso dice de mi</p><p>Algo de esa declaración no le gustó nada.</p><p>— Claro que no</p><p>— ¿Entonces por qué está tan tenso detective?</p><p>— Por qué si te vuelves a desaparecer el siguiente mes, yo habré sido la última persona con la que hablaste</p><p>Mentía. No tenían que ser genios para adivinar, menos Arvin, que muy cerca estaba de serlo. Pero eran unos flojos para abordar la complicada situación entre ellos.</p><p>— Siempre puedes buscarme, como en los viejos tiempos</p><p>No le gustaba recordar los viejos tiempos, porque no sabían si eran viejos. Se sentía en el mismo espacio temporal que hace un año, cuando se dio cuenta que Arvin era de los pocos chicos que podían tener futuro, era estúpidamente listo, y el hecho de decir estúpidamente agravaba la situación considerablemente, no interactuaron mucho, pero el niño era bueno ayudando en ciertos casos, tenía el ojo en todo, así que no tardo en reflectar en su dirección una cosa similar a tenerle cariño a alguien, por eso, cuando desapareció el día que Charlotte murió, no durmió en noches desesperadas y uso tantas energías para buscarlo como pudo.</p><p>Finalmente le halló el rastro, estaba en un sucio motel del otro lado de la ciudad lamentándose y fumando como si no hubiese un mañana, olía horriblemente a whisky barato, apenas podía enfocar y no dejaba de mecerse como una torre a punto de caer durante un temblor.</p><p>Lo quiso llevar a casa pero él le dijo que no tenía ganas de regresar ahí. Se durmió en el asiento trasero del auto y le dejó quedarse dos días en su apartamento en lo que se recuperaba e inventaba una buena coartada para que su padre no le regañara tanto.</p><p>— Ahora estoy ocupado buscando a alguien más así que ahorrarme problemas</p><p>— Si es por lo de Ana, estás hurgando en la casa equivocada, y lo sabes</p><p>— Yo venía por tu padre, no por ti</p><p>— Y supongo que planeas esperarlo hasta que llegue de que quien sabe dónde? Por eso sigues aquí conmigo ¿No? — ahora sus palabras engancharon un difuso borrón de voz entre enojado e indiferente, lo que en consecuencia, hizo que David sonara igual.</p><p>— ¿Qué si te estoy cuidando?</p><p>— No necesito que me cuiden, tengo 19 — ser seguro de si mismo era algo bueno, un placer del que pocos tenían el privilegio de dsfrutar, pero en ocasiones, esa certeza en lo que podía hacer, llevaba a Loki a los limites de hartazgo, una emoción que no podía ocultar de su voz.</p><p>— Lo dice el chico que no puso un pie en su casa durante un mes y tuve que recogerlo de un motel fuera de la ciudad — le soltó a secas.</p><p>— Bueno quería huir...tu no quisiste llevarme contigo</p><p>— Ya hablamos de esto — mencionó por sobre el ensordecedor latido de una irritación no cuestionable, como si de verdad hubiesen hablado de ello.</p><p>El chico apretó los labios y tensó la quijada, suspirando después, casi queriendo deshacerse de lo que le enfadaba.</p><p>— Pero no me has dado buenas razones — hizo un pausa, para acercarse más, antes de desplomarse sobre su regazo de un movimiento fluido, enmarcando sus caderas — David... Si no es contigo, me fugare de todas formas, y lo sabes</p><p>— Solo resiste un poco más</p><p>— ¿Hasta qué? ¿Hasta qué te jubiles? </p><p>David sostuvo el cuadrado perfecto de su mandíbula, tenía responsabilidad con él por el simple hecho de haberlo engatusado no intencionalmente. Tenía que hacerse cargo de sus errores con el chico. Usaba la palabra errores, si, como un mecanismo de defensa, porque no eran fallas lo que cometía con ese niño, pero era consolador para la conciencia creer que si.</p><p>Arvin abrió la boca, mirándose como si quesiera decir algo, pero comprendiendo que ya no quedaba lugar para las palabras. No cuando él ya había marcado la ruta y sobrescrito en el destino maleable de lo que era su cerril juventud.</p><p>Y entonces, por fin, oh por fin, Russell fue besado, lento y húmedo al principio, como le había enseñado a David que le gustaba.</p><p>Repasó la abultada musculatura de Loki escondida debajo del traje, reptando con manos ciegas y ojos cerrados, era una cualidad recién descubierta el que fuera tan fuerte, otros amantes tampoco se quejarían de tenerlo montado en sus piernas, pero él olfateaba la incomodidad como un pastor alemán, y en David no la sentía.</p><p>Loki era un perro de pelea, claro, le habían disparado en múltiples ocasiones y se enfrentó a varios criminales a puño limpio, y aunque Arvin no arbitraba demasiado por el físico como una bendición, multiplica todo lo demás por un rostro de infarto y enormes ojos azules y tenían, no al hombre perfecto, pero si uno muy similar que aunque aclimitado a condiciones caóticas, todavía era capaz de acariciarlo con la ternura del aleteo de una mariposa.</p><p>Russell mosdisqueó su labio inferior, tanteando el terreno, cuando nadie repuso antes sus caninos inquietos, engrapó sus dientes en el filamento carnoso. No le hizo una herida profunda, pero si alcanzó a saborear a demasiado detalle el regusto ferroso de la sangre goteando, la que quedaría en su cuello al ser besado por esos labios rasgados, la que dejaría manchas que le gustaban y no podía aceptar públicamente.</p><p>La placa policial rozaba contra su propia cadera, le ponía tanto, joder, podría ser un maldito fetichista pero le encantaba recordar que el estirado y depresivo detective David Loki no era tan mojigato como todos crean. Su cuerpo era barro suave que a voluntad y mientras lo dejara hacer con su trasero lo que le viniera en gana, él tenía derecho a hacerle a su mente las jugarretas que quisiera.</p><p>El chico no vaciló al enterrar sus manos en la espumosa mata de cabello, profundizando el beso para sentir como cientos de fuegos artificiales parpadeaban tras sus ojos una vez que un suave ronroneo le llegó a la base del oído y se escurrió por su columna vertebral, drenando no solo su buen juicio, sino el de ambos, ya cuando las manos del detective apretujaban su trasero a voluntad y gusto. Gimió bajito para que los vecinos o cualquier incauto no se enteraran de la clase de cochinadas que estaban a punto de hacer.</p><p>David lo tomó de las caderas poniéndose de pie, animandolo a enredar las piernas en la frontera de su cintura robusta, y cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuarto, Arvin consideró que no era momento de contarle que tenía una maleta preparada para fugarse esa misma noche, o que en realidad su padre, se había pegado un tiro hacia cosa de un mes.</p><p>Esos asuntos podían esperar. Le tocaba un poco de atención a él. Solo un poco.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tiene inspiración del libro "El hombre duplicado" mi favorito y por supuesto del libro "El diablo en todo momento". Cabe destacar que no se cómo plasmen la personalidad de Arvin Russell en la película, pero ya cuando lo veamos puede que arregle esto si es que lo necesita.</p><p>Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias o algo que se le parezca. Cuéntenme si les gustó este pequeño experimento y nos leemos pronto 😘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>